<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Remembrance by QwertyIsQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372052">The Remembrance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyIsQueen/pseuds/QwertyIsQueen'>QwertyIsQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyIsQueen/pseuds/QwertyIsQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warriors figures out that Time is the young boy he met in the war, the young boy he called Masks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Time &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please forgive me if my writing is too terrible, this is my first fic in this genre.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warriors felt that there was something familiar about Time, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Like he had met him once before, but who?</p><p>Warriors tried to figure this out, of course. This is his story, after all. This story is mostly told through diary entries and my own words. The original diary is too old to be anywhere but a museum, so this is my transcript of Warriors' diary. The dates have been rewritten in accordance with the king's law, but he is long dead, so I'll try include the originals the best I can.</p><p> </p><p>Entry 45 of my journey.</p><p>Today was odd. Time is odd, more like it. He laughs when I call him Old Man, but with anyone else he glares. It could be preference over who does it, but there's more. Whenever I mention The War of Ages, he wanders off. I think he's hiding something. More investigation will be required on this topic. </p><p>Other things that happened today, in chronological order.</p><p>Wild licked a frog and Wind encouraged him to do it. </p><p>We shifted to my Hyrule.</p><p>The postman gave me a letter from Masks. Time made a face and continued writing his letter. He then gave it to the postman. </p><p>Goodnight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This part of the story is from Time's perspective. I don't know if I quite nailed it, but enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This part of the story is from Time's perspective and Warriors. Due to the older hero being even more ancient then most others, this is a transcript of a transcript, so words may be mistranslated. Many entries are missing to time, due to the historians of the past seeming them as unimportant. Because of that, the heroes true names are lost to time. </p><p> </p><p>Entry 43 with the other heroes:</p><p>Warriors' Hyrule is just like I remember from my childhood. Artemis is no longer the princess, but a queen. She is grander than my Zelda, despite being her descendant.</p><p>Warriors' Hyrule is recovering from the war, according to the captain himself. It's odd, what was years for me has been a few months for him. </p><p>I'm not sure if my letter to my big brother has gone through. It's only been a day though. I don't really know how the timeline works anymore, but I think that the Warriors I send letters to is a future version of the captain that's with us.</p><p>Warriors and I went fishing yesterday, while the others explored the marketplace. It's nice to see my brother again, instead of the letters that manages to get to me or the older Warriors. They usually get lost, or the younger Warriors gets them, much to his confusion.</p><p>Good goddess, let's hope nobody ever finds this. (According to the original transcript, tears stained the pages)</p><p>*PERSPECTIVE SWAP*</p><p>Day 48 of my journey with the other heroes</p><p>I got another letter. I have no idea who's writing them. </p><p>Masks sent me another letter, this time written in the stationary of some hotel place. According to him, he met someone strange. A young boy named Ben. Other than that meeting, Masks' life has been uneventful. I miss him a lot, but sending letters is easing my sadness.</p><p>I have a bit of an illness, not unlike the one Masks caught during the war. It isn't very bad, so I don't think I'll tell anyone.</p><p>Signing off for the night, Warriors</p><p> </p><p>Entry 46 in Time's Diary</p><p> </p><p>I think Warriors might be ill. He's been sneezing more than normal.</p><p>We shifted last night, to my Hyrule. I'm glad that I do not have to face anymore bittersweet memories that bubble up.</p><p>Malon greeted us with open arms, but gave Warriors an odd glance. Layer, in bed, she told me that she found the letters I keep in the attic. The letter I sent to Warriors in my youth. I told her about The War of Ages. Malon was really surprised I kept it from her, but seemed understanding all the same. I sent another letter, due to the postman's sudden appearance.</p><p>Godspeed to the postman, the Hero of Time</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two updates in one day! Most I've done in awhile. I made a reference to something, see if you catch it...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Another entry not two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another entry. Warriors gets more suspicious and Time tugs wearily at his heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have continued transcribing this story, in accordance with the law of librarians. My grandfather asked me to transcript this in his death bed, so I will not give up.</p><p>Entry 53 of Warriors' journey</p><p> </p><p>I have fallen iller of late. My bones creak like those of an old man. Hyrule has been gaining his suspicions, but most else at camp had been peaceful. Time told the story of a young boy named Ben who he met during childhood. I told him of my little brother meeting a similar boy, and Time seemed surprised, if not suspicious.</p><p>I have more suspicions, but we shifted to Wind's Hyrule. His grandma is very intent on making sure we get a full night's sleep.   </p><p>Good day, the hero of Warriors</p><p> </p><p>Entry 51</p><p>I sent the older Warriors another letter today. The younger one got it last time, much to my displeasure. Warriors is falling iller, but I cannot let him know I know. He almost collapsed during training, and no one noticed. It pains me to see my brother sick, but I don't want him to know I am Masks.</p><p> </p><p>Entry 52</p><p> </p><p>Warriors collapsed during training. He isn't ill enough that it's threatening his life, but Hyrule and I gave him an earful. He seemed remorseful in his hazy state.</p><p>No other updates to report upon, Time</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone wants to check it out, my Tumblr is QwertyIsQueen. I haven't posted anything cool yet though...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>